Stone
Basic Information Stone is a cubic solid block of tier 1 hardness with a smooth topside and underside traversed by thin fissures and a rougher texture on 4 sides. Ordinary grey Stone is one of the most common natural blocks on any Creativerse world next to Dirt. It is required for many crafts, especially the very early to-be-crafted Processor and Stone Mining Cell. Stone can be processed into Stone Slabs and Stone Rod in a Processor without requiring any crafting recipes to be unlocked. Stone is used in many crafting recipes as an ingredient, mainly for furniture and building blocks; and it can be corrupted too. Natural Stone can be placed as is for building without worries. No Creatures are known to spawn on or near blocks of Stone alone, neither does any type of Treasure Chests. However, this means that artificial biomes built from Stone cannot be used as "spawners" - artificial biomes that are made for spawning purposes in order to "farm" Creatures and/or Treasure Chests. Rambeaus are able to spawn on Stone blocks as an exception - however only if there is enough Snow nearby. Weirdly enough, Rambeaus might spawn rather far away from this combination of blocks though. Usually, Rambeaus require Peakstone to spawn on during night and day in areas that are not lit by any artificial luminaires. Creatures that spawn on the Fossil layer like common Mirus, Night Pigsies and Night Rocksters usually don't ever spawn on Stone blocks - these sunlight sensitive Creatures rather require either Bedrock or Limestone (perhaps also Fossils and/or Magnetite) and of course darkness in order to spawn, the same goes for Stone Treasure Chests. Where to find Many Mountains (not Canyons though) consist mostly of grey Stone blocks and therefore this natural block can be easily obtained there without digging much. Also steep hillsides often present blocks of Stone visibly on the surface. Other than that, the Fossil layer consists mostly of Stone together with Bedrock, Limestone, with patches of Fossils and valuable Magnetite. Often, the upper parts of the Fossil layer consist mainly or even solely of Stone; except for Ocean beds that are mostly made of Limestone. Many Caves lead down into this stratum not far below and often already present Stone blocks right at their entrances. You can also find Stone easily by digging into most types of grounds just through a few layers of Dirt. In Creativerse, all Stone blocks are already part of the template worlds that each newly created Creativerse game world is a copy of. Since Stone blocks cannot grow nor spawn, no further Stone blocks are generated on any game world after world creation. How to obtain Common grey Stone can be mined/pulled without requiring any Power Cell to be equipped anymore. However, using a Mining Cell can make mining a lot faster. Iron Mining Cells, Diamond Mining Cells and Lumite Mining Cells will not lose any durability when used for mining common grey Stone blocks. The Wood Mining Cell was removed from the crafting tree with update R39 on Febuary 2nd 2017, and was later on also removed from loot tables of Treasure Chests and Keepas. Instead, the common ArcTek Gauntlet itself is now strong enough to mine Stone blocks and other tier 1 rocks even if no Mining Cell is equipped. Please note that other types of natural "Stone" are in fact very different blocks: Canyonstone, Ruddy Canyonstone and Dark Canyonstone are tier 2 rocks, solely to be found in Canyon biomes, and can only be mined with a Stone Mining Cell equipped, as can the tier 2 Peakstone that usually only forms the peak or occasional layers between common Stone high up in Mountain biomes. Sandstone on the other hand (in Canyons and in Dunes below a layer of Sand) is a tier 0 block that can be mined without a Power Cell equipped. And Siltstone is even a tier 3 block found on the Stalactite layer underground that requires at least an Obsidian Mining Cell or better to be mined. All placeable blocks and objects, Stone blocks included, can be bought in infinite amounts via block kits for customizable Blueprints with Coins that can be paid with real money. Another alternative to mine common grey Stone instead of pulling it block by block would be to place Excavators (not to be confused with Extractors) on it. Even the basic (and weakest) Excavator can now remove Fossil layer blocks like Stone, Bedrock, Limestone, Fossils and Magnetite in the size of 7x7x7 blocks maximum. Half of the removed blocks will be saved in Loot Bags. You can also dig through Stone by destroying it. Common TNT can now even destroy blocks from the Fossil layer like Limestone and Bedrock and other tier 2 rocks. Please note that TNT is a destructive Explosive that will produce a crater and will not leave any blocks behind that could be collected (different from how this works in Minecraft). Excavators and TNT-type Explosives will remove or destroy nearly all types of crafted blocks and objects like torches, furniture, signs, windows, all crafted building blocks, stairs etc., even up to Corrupted Stone Walls. However, these area-damaging Explosives will leave all Ore Nodes intact, also all storage containers, crafting stations and any objects that can contain blocks/items, including Extractors. You can prevent all area-damaging Explosives from being used on your game world or player claim by disabling the option "TNT enabled" on claims and/or enabling the world option "Disable Explosives". How to use Mining Stone is one of the requirements to unlock several crafting recipes each, like for Taming Collars, Processors, Stacked Stone Walls and Obsidian Brick Walls. Stone Mining Cells are now a starting recipe and do not have to be unlocked in the Crafting Menu by mining Stone any longer. 1 Block of Stone can be cut into either 8 Stone Rods or 2 Stone Slabs by putting it into a Processor. This does not require any crafting recipes. Simply carry blocks of common grey Stone in your inventory when pointing at a Processor that has been placed into the game world and click your right mouse button or type "f" as the default key. Unprocessed Stone is necessary to craft a Processor, a Stone Sword, a Taming Collar and a Plow, but also for cubic building blocks like Stacked Stone Walls, Natural Stone Paths, Stone Boulder Walls, Decorative Stone Paths (craftable after learning a rare Recipe found in randomly spawning Treasure Chests) and Haunted Stone Wall (craftable after learning a rare seasonal Halloween Recipes), Haunted Gravestones (also a rare Halloween Recipe), Stone Doors, Number Pads, Pressure Plates, Logic Gates, Delay Gates, Inverter Gates, Hidden Temple Altars and the Store-exclusive blocks Carved Stone Floors, Hidden Temple Walls, Hidden Temple Glyph Walls, Hidden Temple Turquoise Trims, Rocky Ice Walls, Rocky Ice Columns or Snowcapped Ice Walls for example. Nearly all blocks made from Bedrock or Limestone also require Stone Slabs and/or Stone Rods to be crafted as well; even Igneous Block Walls that are otherwise made of higher tier materials. Stone that has been processed into Stone Slabs and/or Stone Rods is used for dozens of other crafts though, like Obsidian Mining Cells, Obsidian Swords, Washers, Wiring Tools, Stone Chests, Stone Fences, Stone Weapon Racks, Stone Wall Shelves, Stone Plaques, Hanging Stone Signs, Stone Chairs, Stone Tables, Stone Ladders, Stone Trap Doors, all types of Capture Blocks, as well as the Store-exclusive Hidden Temple Swords, Hidden Temple Accents, Hidden Temple Trims, Hidden Temple Serpent Accents, Hidden Temple Trap Doors, Stone Stairs, Stone Roofs, but also a large amount of other Stairs and Roof blocks, storage chests, display containers, luminaires, beacons, windows, doors and most Christmas-themed blocks and objects (Candy Cane and Gingerbread). Quests Mining Stone is one of the objectives of the quest "Part Of the Process". It is unlocked by completing the quest "Look Out Above". The objectives of this quest are to: * collect a common gray Stone block from anywhere like from hillsides or cliffs, from recesses near rivers, from digging downwards a bit, from rocky Mountains or from Caves (no Power Cell is required), * craft a Processor in your crafting menu from 8x Stone, 8x Wood and 2x Vines, * and to obtain 2 Wood Slabs like by cutting natural blocks of Wood in a Processor As rewards, you'll receive 20 blocks of common Stone, 20 Vines, 1 Leather Pauldron and 50 Coins from QB after completing the quest. The completion of this quest adds to the Rookie Badge and will plays a role in unlocking the quests "Self Defense", "Block and A Hard Place", "Bricks by Bricks" and "We Scout Here". Corrupting Stone In the Corruption layer deep underground, Corrupted Stone is one of the most common corrupted blocks that the whole layer consist of. All corrupted blocks require at least Diamond Mining Cells to be mined. Corrupted Stone blocks can be purified by placing Healing Beacons on them (will slowly purify a radius of 3 blocks all around) or by throwing Purification Bombs, which will purify 7x7x7 block at maximum (usually only 7x7x4 though) and transform them into common grey Stone blocks. Blocks of common grey Stone can be corrupted in return by throwing Corrupt Bombs at them, which will turn 5x5x5 Stone blocks into Corrupted Stone at maximum (it was 7x7x7 before update R43 on May 24th 2017), but will usually even only affect 5x5x4 blocks. Currently, common grey Stone cannot be corrupted anymore by "touching" Corrupted Water, Corrupt Obelisks nor any solid Corrupted Blocks. Corrupted Stone is very hard; mining it requires either a Diamond Mining Cell or Lumite Mining Cell to be equipped. In dark areas, all kinds of Corrupted Creatures and Diamond Treasure Chests can randomly spawn on Corrupted Stone blocks during day and night. Category:Fossil layer Category:Mountains Category:Natural Blocks Category:Corruptable Category:Processable